The Soundtrack of Christmas
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: “Ikuto?” She said. “Hm?” He responded. “I think I’ll spend Christmas with you today.” She smiled as he slowly grabbed the warmth in her hands. “Merry Christmas Ikuto.” A smile.“Merry Christmas, Amu.” A warmth. 12:00 a.m. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: 'Kay, here's the one shot I promised :D Now, you guys cant pelt me with snow -looks at Ikuto- until I post the last chatper for _Five Fingers_. :D**

**Ikuto:: -mutters- Damn it -puts snowball down-**

**Amu:: o-o;;**

**Nikki:: Anyways, I posted this up because some of things here will be in the last chapter, _Pink_, of _Five Fingers_. So, yes, you need to read this one first. Im evil. MUHAHAHA :D**

**Ikuto:: ...Not really.**

**Amu:: ANYWAYS, lets get on with it.**

**Amu:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

**The Soundtrack of Christmas**

---

_Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing. Tell me my true love is near. He's all I want, just for me. Underneath my Christmas tree. I'll be waiting here. Santa, that's my only wish this year._

---

The snow was falling gently as ever, cotton balls quickly filling up the green patches that were now covered on the floor.

The air was chilled and the wind bit at your nose, turning it red. You would have to be all bundled up to not get sick but the weather. But this rule applied to _all_ but _one_ girl.

Ah, what an idiot.

---

"Amu-chan! You forgot your coat!" The pink Chara, Ran, yelled to her bearer, Hinamori Amu.

"Gee, Ran," Amu shivered, "to think that I didn't notice!" She then gestured to her body which was trembling due to the cold air.

Amu groaned. "Just when I need Miki, she's at a Guardian Meeting. Oh _great_!"

Soon enough, a yellow Chara flew over to Amu's side, looking at Ran, and Amu's green Chara, Su.

"Kiseki wants us at the Royal Garden to finish up the party decorations for the Charas' party." The yellow one, Dia, explained to the other two Charas.

"Ah," Su said, "it's Christmas Eve, isn't it, desu?" Ran and Dia nodded in response.

Amu let out a sigh before furiously rubbing her hands together to create friction which makes heat. "You guys can go. My house is just a few blocks from here."

"Try _a lot_ of blocks!" Ran exclaimed. "Ran," Amu said, "go." She gestured the three Charas to leave.

"Fine, Amu-chan. But when we're done, we'll come back immediately!" Dia said. "Stay warm, desu!" Su hollered before the three left, going to opposite direction of which Amu was going.

"If that's possible." Amu snorted to herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep warm.

All she was wearing was a black , almost sweater-like, dress with red stripes that went diagonally; it went down to her knees – a hood was on the back – with fishnet stockings covering her legs up to her upper thigh with a red bow on the top, which was covered by the sweater-like dress. Black boots with laces on one of the sides of each boot went all the way up to her upper calf muscle.

So she wasn't _so_ cold, right?

But, then again, she had no jacket and the sweater-like dress was only half-sleeved. She could feel the cold air spread throughout her body.

Her ears were ripe red so she decided to pull it over her head, temporarily making her ears warm. She held the top two corners of her hood, pulling it down even more as she walked.

"Why hadn't I asked Su to make me a cup of Hot Chocolate _before_ I left, freezing my butt off?!" Amu yelled to the sky, only to receive more snow trample onto her face as the response.

Sure, she _would_ be enjoying the fresh snow. Playing around it in, throwing it, and building it. Various activities. But with _who_ was the question.

Tadase had given her the day off from Guardian duties because it was Christmas Eve and he decided to decorate the Royal Guardian by himself, as if it was a gift to the others to take a break. Of course, that wasn't the _actual_ gift; he had seven gifts for seven people that were coming, not including himself. Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi.

He _would've_ had _eight_ gifts for _eight _people, but Ikuto told Tadase he didn't want to come; he didn't have a 'thing' for parties.

And that, fellow friends, was a _bummer_, as called.

---

"Ah…Ah…" Amu covered a nose before sneezing. "AH-CHOO!"

She quickly rubbed her nose as she sighed.

_God, what did I do to deserve this?_, she thought.

She trudged her feet in the snow which went up to her mid calf. "Ugh, better keep going _now_."

---

As Amu walked, she faintly heard some type of song play in the Park that she sang along to Ikuto's violin.

"Music? At this hour and weather?" She questioned as she took a look at her cell phone's time.

_**11: 24 p.m.**_

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "MOMMA AND PAPA ARE GOING TO _SO_ KILL ME!" She yelled frantically.

But then she stopped to think.

"Ah ha, ha, ha…" She nervously laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head. "They know I'm at the Christmas Party." She told herself.

"So…would it be _so_ bad to go to that sound?" She asked herself. "…What if the person is freezing to death…or worse?!" She gave it no second thought and rushed to the park, wanting to see if her 'prediction' was accurate.

---

When she got there, the sound was _very_ clear to her.

It was the melodious sound of the _Violin_.

"…Violin?" She said as she peered from the bushes. She wasn't scared but she didn't know _who_ was playing the Violin, so she stood her distance and remained uncaught.

The sound was sorrowful at _first_, the gleeful, and lastly, joyous. The song seemed as if were repeating itself. Or if _Amu_ was the one repeating it to herself.

"Beautiful…" Amu whispered out.

She stepped closer and closer, as if she was hypnotized to the sound.

When she got a clear view of who was playing it, her mouth gaped.

Right before her eyes was the perverted cat she had come to grow fond of.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

His eyes were closed as his long coat was slightly blowing due to the wind with his silky, midnight blue hair. His eyes were closed, covering those mesmerizing blue eyes of his. A small, _small_ smile was graced onto his lips as his gently but passionately moved the bow onto the strings of the Violin, creating many different sounds.

Ikuto hadn't noticed Amu since he was into the music he was playing. He was putting such feeling into it as if it was the last one he was going to play. As if it was he knew that someone out there was listening.

As if he knew _Amu_ was listening.

Amu could hear it. She could hear it _all_. Everything put into this song. Time, soul, and _love_.

Amu could feel a smile form on her lips as she swayed gently in the song.

That's when a new song started. And Amu _knew_ this song. Oh, boy does she.

She remembered singing it at school with a small solo part. She was such a chicken at the solo part with her voice and all, but the teachers, faculty, students, and parents who watched it were amazed and _really_ enjoyed it.

_Ikuto didn't mind me singing last time…so it's okay if I do now, right?_, Amu thought to herself since Ikuto really looked like he was into this piece, so she didn't want to bum him out.

Amu took a deep breath in – both filled with air and hope – before softly singing.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland._"

Amu was singly ever-so quietly but Ikuto's cat-like, keen ears caught it.

He didn't stop playing, and he didn't lose the feeling in the piece as Amu sang. But, instead, he played louder, as if he were challenging her to sing louder, with that smirk on his face.

Amu stopped singing and thought to herself, _H-He's challenging me! He wants me to sing louder!_ Amu then quickly caught up back into the song.

"_Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._"

Ikuto smiled as she sang. The piece was perfected. You had two melodious sounds mix together to create harmony. You had Amu's singing – which was perfect to Ikuto's eyes. And Ikuto's Violin playing – which was pure beauty to Amu's eyes.

_"In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown._"

A smile grew on her lips as she played. She was enjoying it.

"_He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town._"

Her vocal chords his high when the Violin went on the string E and lower when it hit the G string.

"_Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._"

Ikuto was actually amazed by her singing. It was better than kids in _his_ school – which high school students!

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other kids knock him down._"

Amu and Ikuto both knew that the next verse would be the last verse, unfortunately.

"_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
Walking in a winter wonderland._"

Amu's pitch went a bit higher into that melodic pitch and Ikuto's Violin sound was beginning to fade away – Amu's voice followed in suit.

After they finished the piece, Ikuto stopped his Violin playing at kneeled down onto the icy ground, placing his Violin case on the floor in front of him, too.

He then carefully placed his treasured Violin into the case, closed it, locked it, and then slung it over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised your singing didn't break my Violin strings like last time." Ikuto smirked as she approached Amu.

"M-My singing?!" She stuttered, slightly blushing. Because of the cold or because of _him_? "My s-singing w-was the b-best in this p-p-piece!" She yelled, stomping her foot as she turned away from him.

But in a flash he was, again, in front of her.

He bent down to her height as her vision borrowed his.

"Really now?" He breathed, smoke coming out of his mouth due to the cold.

"I-I…y-yes!" She fumbled on her words but eventually got a hold of herself.

He merely chuckled and stood up straight again.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be at the Christmas party?" He asked her. "You know, they are crazy people out here who can do _anything_ do you."

Amu shuddered at the thought. "Y-You mean people like _you_?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I guess so." He smirked.

She blushed and looked away. That's when Ikuto examined what she was wearing and frowned in disapproval.

He let out a sigh before taking off his coat. "Eh?" Amu looked at Ikuto as he handed his coat to her. "You idiot, you're wearing _that_ in the middle of the _Winter_?" He rolled his eyes.

"W-What?" She tugged down at the ends of the fabric of her sweater-like dress. "It's the o-only thing I c-could find." She retorted.

"Whatever." He sighed again. "Here. Put this on." She gently and slowly took the jacket, sliding it onto herself.

"AH!" She let out a relieved sigh. "This is _so_ warm!" She exclaimed, hugging herself, but she was actually hugging the jacket.

"Kids…" Ikuto murmured, luckily, for him, Amu didn't catch it.

---

"Okay, so let's go back to the Royal Garden. Tadase's probably done setting up the decorations now." Amu said.

Ikuto frowned. Did she not want to spend Christmas with him?

"You don't want to spend Christmas with _me_?" Ikuto smirked. "Then join us! Everyone would be there!" Amu proposed.

"No." Ikuto bluntly stated. "Parties are _annoying_. So noisy and…and disruptive." Ikuto explained to her. "Only kids enjoy parties." He smirked at the girl.

"T-Then why is U-Utau going?" Amu shot. "Because she's younger than me." Ikuto said. "Bu- Shut up." Amu was about to protest but nothing exited her mouth.

Ikuto laughed at her response.

---

Ikuto and Amu kept walking in the snow, but as they did, Amu noticed Ikuto's hand was slightly shaking.

_He's…cold?_

Amu rethought everything.

_But he's the one who gave me…his jacket…_

Amu unconsciously grabbed his hand and held it.

Ikuto was startled by her sudden action.

"Why are you holding my hand, perv?" Ikuto smirked at Amu.

"S-Shut up, you p-perverted o-old man!" Amu yelled, trying to free her hand from Ikuto's grasp but Ikuto didn't let go. He just held on tighter.

"For a kid…you're hand's really warm…you know that?" Ikuto pointed out of the blue. "Like my own personal heating pack…" He trailed off with a smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Amu.

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu lightly tapped Ikuto's arm, getting his attention. "Wanna go to the park instead?" She suggested.

Ikuto's heart was flying right at that moment.

"Why not?" The two later walked their way to the park.

---

Ikuto dusted off two swings with snow covering it, making sure the snow was off.

He then sat on one swing and Amu, the other.

"Ikuto…do you ever think there's a soundtrack to everything?" Amu randomly asked.

This made Ikuto think.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He replied.

"Oh, okay." She simply responded.

"So…the song I sang to and that you played before…would that be considered the Soundtrack of Christmas?" She asked.

"…Yeah. I guess it would." Ikuto smiled at the girl, ruffling her hair.

Ikuto finally got up which startled Amu.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To the Amusement Park. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her forward, as the rest of their trip was silent with only the sound of the snow in the air, plummeting to the ground, joining their friends.

---

When Amu and Ikuto finally got to the Amusement Park, Ikuto snuck in, turning it on.

Everything looked so beautiful with the snow falling. So illuminated.

He grabbed her hand and slowly led her to the Teacups, getting in one, and starting it.

It went slowly around, in a swaying, calming motion.

Amu checked her cell phone's time again.

_**11:59 p.m.**_

One minute till Christmas Day.

"Ikuto?" She said. "Hm?" He responded. "I think I'll spend Christmas with _you_ today." She smiled as he slowly grabbed the warmth in her hands.

"Merry Christmas Ikuto."

A smile.

"Merry Christmas, Amu."

A warmth.

_**12:00 a.m.**_

---

_Softly riding in the rhythm of the white feather winter when it piles up softly from the sky. Like the north wind, which has danced, whispering, "Even though it is cold,  
the hands in gloves, all connected, is warm, don't you think?" Pounding hearts, the sparkling illumination. "Also the people who pass each other are happy, don't you think?" When we meet Santa Claus, what will we ask for? At the same time Happy Christmas._

---

**The Soundtrack of Christmas**

---

**Nikki:: OH FUDGE CAKES. Its kinds OOC D:**

**Ikuto:: Aw, my Amu loves me -smirks-**

**Amu:: -blushes- N-NO I D-DONT!**

**Nikki:: -sweatdrops- You guys needa get a room.**

**Ikuto:: LOL. Maybe we should**

**Amu:: N-NO WE SH-SHOULDNT! L-LET ME J-JUST DO T-THE H-HONORS!**

**Amu:: P-Please R&R!**

**Ikuto:: So me and Amu can get a room.**

**Amu:: N-No! J-Just R&R!**

**Ikuto:: -whispers to Amuto fans- But you guys know why....-smirks-**


End file.
